Project: New Beast
by TheDevilZero
Summary: Han pasado 10 años desde lo sucedido en la isla. Desde entonces he mantenido el perfil bajo y trate de rehacerme una vida. Pero ahora mi pasado viene a buscarme con una nueva cara. Les demostraré cuan filosos son mis colmillos. (Altered Beast x Killing Bites)
1. Chapter 1

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mi querido público. Aquí su amigo Devil con un nuevo cap de esta historia… momento….**

 **Lo siento, es la costumbre**

 **Probablemente estén pensando… Devil, ¿Qué es esto?... o ¿Por qué no has actualizado tus otras historias?**

 **La respuesta es simple…**

 **Me dio ganas de hacer algo nuevo.**

 **Es un fic de un anime nuevo que está en emisión llamado Killing Bites y un buen juego de la PS2 llamado Altered Beast.**

 **Un saludo a jar d, Dio619 y a omega9028. Los cuales me ayudaron con esto.**

 **Denle una oportunidad, o al menos dejen un comentario.**

* * *

 _¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?_

 _No puedo recordarlo con seguridad._

 _¿Diez?... ¿Quince?... creo que lo olvide._

 _De alguna forma eso es bueno._

 _Pero aun cuando olvide cuanto tiempo había pasado, no puedo olvidar lo que viví allí._

 _En esa condenada isla._

 _A Brad, a Anastasia, al Dr. Eric Jobs._

 _A las cientos de personas que sufrieron por su culpa._

 _Da igual, ya todos y cada uno están muertos._

 _Yo mismo los mate._

 _Luego de matar a Anastasia... o Proyecto Quimera como la conocí en sus últimos momentos de su vida. Libere el virus que convirtió la bruma en un veneno letal._

 _¿Qué es la bruma, te preguntas?_

 _Cuando todo en la isla se salió de control se liberó una bruma genérica que convirtió a cada ser vivo en un monstruo biológico._

 _Y así fue como comenzó, yo fui el encargado de descubrir que había pasado y detenerlo._

 _Logre detenerlo, todo lo que había sido tocado por la bruma murió. Logre escapar antes de que esta me afectará a mí._

 _No sin antes destruir cada archivo o documento que relacionaba los genomas._

 _Nadie sabrá nunca lo que paso._

 _Yo, me encargare de ello._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Era casi media noche, las calles y carreteras estaban vacías, en su mayoría estaban descansando en sus casas.

-¡Lo hicimos!

Bueno, casi todos.

-¡Nos hicimos con una chica de secundaria!

Unos sujetos en una camioneta habían secuestrado a una joven de secundaria de pelo blanco y corto.

Los sujetos en la parte de atrás, los que estaban sujetando a la joven estaban a en su mejor momento. Por su parte el conductor se preguntaba una y otra vez...

-(¿Cómo me metí en esto?)- Era la pregunta que se hacía una y otra vez.

Era un hombre de contextura musculosa y marcada, estaba vestido con una camisa blanca debajo de un chaleco verde oscuro, pantalones negros, botas militares. Tenía el pelo rubio, el cual no se notaba mucho por la gorra que llevaba, pero la barba lo delataba.

-Cuando dijiste que íbamos por chicas nunca me imaginé esto, Houjo.- Siseo el hombre de pelo rubio, aun con las manos en el volante, pero sus dedos lo estaban apretando fuertemente.

-No lo pensases tanto, al fin al cabo eres tan culpable como nosotros, ¿no?- Un hombre salió de unas cortinas, un hombre tétrico y con el pelo negro.

-¡Nooo!- Grito la chica.

El conductor apretó los dientes ante lo que estaba pasando atrás.

Por un segundo, solo un segundo, sus gritos le recordaron a cierta persona. O mejor dicho le recordaron a los gritos que oía en su misión.

Los gritos de cada ser viviente que aullaba de agonía constante, en aquella... isla maldita.

Las venas resaltaron en sus brazos y cuello. Su respiración se tornó errática.

En la parte de atrás los hombres habían comenzado a desvestir a la joven. Pero ella... había cambiado radicalmente su expresión.

El conductor no solo soportó más. No salvo a nadie en esa ocasión, ni una sola persona.

Eso es algo que lo atormentaba por las noches, claro, si es que lograba soñar alguna vez.

-¡Me encanta cuando pelean!- Dijo uno con locura

El no agregará más cadáveres a la pila a sus espaldas.

 **HISSSSSS.**

El conductor freno abruptamente. De no haber tenido cinturón habría salido volando.

Rápidamente se lo quito e iba a encarar a su "amigo" para parar esta locura.

-¡Suéltala o de lo contrario tendrás que cagar por una bolsa por el resto de tu vida!- Grito el rubio, sus colmillos crecieron repentinamente.

Pero justo cuando estaba por entrar y apartar la cortina se encontró con unos ojos marrones.

Ambos se quedaron quietos unos segundos, hasta que ambos se apartaran un poco avergonzados.

-Lo siento- Fue lo primero que dijo el hombre.- ¿Estas bien?

Ella lo miro, ¿Realmente pregunto si estaba bien?

Ella negó con la cabeza

-No importa- Dijo de repente.- No hay tiempo.

El rubio la miro extrañada y se cruzó de brazos.

-Sigue adelante y conduce- Dijo ella de repente para luego sentarse en el asiento del copiloto.

El hombre levanto una ceja ante esto. Y extendió su mano a las cortinas. Pero una mano de la chica lo detuvo.

-Te recomendaría no ver lo que hay detrás de las cortinas.

La mirada del rubio se ensombreció. No hacía falta levantar las cortinas para saber que había detrás de ellas.

El un olor metálico lleno sus fosas nasales. El olor a hierro de la sangre.

Todos estaban muertos, una vez más.

Se sentó en su asiento y comenzó a conducir a donde la chica le indicó.

* * *

A los pocos minutos llegó a lo que parecía ser un depósito de chatarra.

El rubio salió y se recostó por la puerta y lentamente se deslizó hacia el suelo, no pudo evitar tomar una respiración profunda antes de pasarse la mano por la cara.

-Estas tomándolo mejor de lo que pensé, ni siquiera has vomitado, quizás tengas tu utilidad- Dijo la chica al salir de asiento de copiloto y ver al rubio.

Ella saco su teléfono y marco un número, a los pocos segundos respondieron.

-Sr. Shidoh, es Hitomi- Dijo ella ahora dejando de lado al hombre de su campo de visión.

Por su parte él se levantó y tomo una última respiración antes de ver en donde estaba. Un depósito de chatarra cualquiera s se podría decir.

Pero casi ninguno tiene cadáveres dentro.

El rubio se acercó a revisarlos, su piel estaba seca y no despedían ningún tipo de olor a putrefacción. Al pasar su mano por uno de los cuerpos vio que estaban cubiertos por una sustancia.

-Dos semanas, tal vez un poco más...- Dijo el hombre al calcular el estado de descomposición. Pero fue la causa de muerte lo que lo puso a pensar mucho.

Marcas de garras grandes, al igual que de mordidas de buen tamaño. La separación entre cada marca de garra no coincidía con ninguna especie.

-No había visto marcas así desde... - Callo en ese instante al recordar ese lugar.

Sacudió la cabeza y vio que en caso de que estén aquí estaban en una mala posición. Necesitaba encontrar terreno alto.

Sin vacilación comenzó a escalar la montaña de piezas.

Pero cuando el ya había escalado una buena parte, la chica, ahora identificada como Hitomi se dio cuenta de esto.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde fue?

* * *

El rubio había comenzado a caminar y escalar sobre la chatarra. Era demasiado empinada para que se un accidente.

Pronto llego a un área despejada.

-Es un ring- Dijo el rubio al reconocer el área.

-Una vista interesante, ¿No?

El rubio se giró para ver a un hombre joven con el pelo castaño, una camisa blanca, pantalones negros así como sus zapatos.

El hombre sabía que este sujeto era de cuidado.

-¿Has oído sobre una chica capaz de matar a 5 sujetos en un parpadeo?- Pregunto el de barba.

-Oh, que terrible, definitivamente era una Therianthrope

-¿Therianthrope?- Pregunto con duda.

-Una nueva especie con el intelecto de los humanos y los colmillos de bestia, con un poder que supera con creses a la humanidad. Eso es a lo que llamamos Therianthrope.

Luke negó con la cabeza y se permitió una sonrisa burlesca oculta por su gorra

-Ahora tienen nombre- Dijo el rubio con voz baja para luego soltar una risa sin humor.- Que estúpido

-¿Estúpido?- Pregunto el hombre en un tono peligroso. Antes de que sus venas se hincharan mucho más de lo normal y sus ojos se tornaran rojos- ¿Dijiste estúpido?

Pronto su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar, se volvió mucho más grande y peludo.

-¿Un ser humano débil y patético se atreve a llamarme a mí, Brute Leo, Rey de Reyes, estúpido?- Su forma había cambiado a la combinación entre un hombre y un León.

Pero el rubio ni se inmutó.

-¡Conoce tu lugar!- Grito listo para acabar con la vida del rubio.

Pero antes de que lo tocara siquiera.

Hitomi lo tomo por el cuello de su camiseta y lo saco de peligro, lo llevo hasta la arena.

-Solo estaba ayudándote a sacar la basura.- Dijo Leo al ver que su oponente había aparecido.

-Aún no he terminado con el.- Dijo la chica apuntando al rubio, el cual había perdido la gorra al ser salvado, revelando su pelo peinado hacia atrás.

Este no dijo nada y quedo mirando esta interacción. Ella comenzó a hablar.

-Segun el señor Shidoh las probabilidades entre tú y yo con de 100 a cero. A este ritmo nuestros Killing Bites no se pueden establecer.

-¿Killing Bites?- Pregunto el rubio.

-Ni que decir.- Dijo Leo- He luchado cientos y este es tu primera pele-

-Es por eso que haremos una apuesta.- Hitomi lo interrumpió rápidamente- Diez millones por mi victoria.

-¿Puede pagar eso?- Pregunto Leo mirando al rubio, el cual había comenzado a fruncir el ceño.

-Por eso usaremos su cuerpo como garantía.- Dijo la chica.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto más que nada con molestia e ira.

-Es joven, así que sus órganos obtendrán buen precio en el mercado.- Dijo Hitomi para ganarse la atención del rubio.

-¡Oye! ¡No apuestes mi vida como si no fuera nada!- Grito indignado tomando de los hombros a la chica.

A Leo no le gusto esta interacción, este humano se estaba poniendo al mismo nivel que ellos.

-¡Cállate humano!- Grito al lanzarse contra ambos.

El rubio vio esto y apenas unos segundos antes logró empujar a la chica para recibir el ataque.

 **SLASH**

El que recibió el ataque cayó al piso. Hitomi vio con ojos abiertos lo que acababa de pasar.

-¡Oye! ¡Acabas de matar mi garantía!- Grito ella enojada, pero... ¿Esa era la única razón?

-Disculpas, me estaba molestando su voz- Dijo Leo con sorna.

-Oi, dejen de hablar como si estuviera muerto.

Ambos Therianthropes se volvieron para ver al sujeto el cual se levantaba lentamente, sin siquiera un rasguño.

En el área del pecho donde debería estar una mancha de sangre por el ataque solo habían rasgado la camiseta. Además de afeitarle la barba.

-Gracias por la afeitada- Dijo mostrando que el corte fue al ras de la piel. Aunque lucía una sonrisa confiada por dentro estaba sudando. No tenía la intención de que lo tocara siquiera- (Me he vuelto muy lento.)

-Oh~ no hay humano que pueda decir que ha sobrevivido a un golpe de las zarpas de Leo, dime tu nombre para recordar a un insecto.

-Mi nombre es Luke Caster. Y se podría decir que soy el primero de ustedes.

Lo que Luke no sabía era que estaban siendo vistos por cierto grupo de personas, una en especial le llamo la atención ese comentario.

-¿El primero?- Pregunto antes de acercarse a una de las pantallas y ver quien lo había dicho. Al verlo sonrió- A sí que estas de vuelta.

En el depósito de chatarra Leo estaba intrigado.

-¿Que estás diciendo, humano?

Luke solo sonrió.

 **(Devil; Introducir secuencia de transformación WereWolf)**

Sus ropas se desgarraron, las venas se hicieron visibles en su cuerpo hasta el punto de parecer muy doloroso. Se oyeron los sonidos de ruptura de huesos. Su piel se volvió inestable, rojiza y palpitante, pronto comenzó un crecimiento de pelo repentino, la espalda fue lo más notable, junto con el crecimiento de una cola

Sus brazos se volvieron más largos, sus uñas cayeron al piso solo para que unas mortales navajas tomen su lugar.

Su bica se abrió, sus dientes fueron reemplazados por colmillos muy afilados, esto vino con la deformación y alargamiento de la mandíbula hasta hacerla un hocico.

 **-¡AUUUUUUU!-** Aulló el lobo.

Luego vio a sus atónitos compañeros.

-Así que eras uno de nosotros- Dijo Leo. Luego una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.- Bien, ven a mi perro.

 **RAAAAGH**

El hombre lobo tenso sus piernas y de un solo salto redujo la distancia entre él y Leo.

-(¡Es rapido!)- Pensó el león.

Solo tuvo unas milésimas para alejarse de las letales garras del lobo.

Claro que aun estas lo rozaron, pero el viento que produjo fue más que suficiente para herirlo.

Luke aterrizo detrás de Leo, el lobo estaba jadeante, esto lo estaba cansando más de la cuenta.

Sacudió su cabeza violentamente, no podía dejar que su inactividad lo limite ahora.

-(En esta forma mis capacidades físicas son muy superiores, mis garras son perfectas para combate cercano)- Pensó Luke. Con eso en mente se lanzó nuevamente.

Pensó que Leo aún estaba aturdido por su ataque anterior.

Pero se equivocó.

 **PUAH**

Luke había recibido un golpe de Leo en su estómago. Debido a la fuerza con la que se había lanzado, el golpe a su estómago le causo mucho más maño que el que debería.

Leo lo lanzo contra el otro lado del ring, donde choco contra un montón de chátara.

Luke se sostuvo con ayuda de la chatarra y comenzó a ponerse de pie. La sangre había comenzado a caer desde su hocico producto del golpe anterior, pero no solamente de ello, también la tensión en su cuerpo.

Una preocupada Hitomi se acercó.

-Oye, si no puedes contra él, déjamelo, era mi pelea en un principio- Dijo ella, el rubio no supo diferenciar si era preocupación por el o por el hecho de que si sus órganos se dañaban no podría pagar la apuesta.

 **-No me tomes por alguien débil-** Gruño el hombre lobo ante esto- **Ha sido un buen tiempo desde que use esta forma, es normal que este algo oxidado.**

Hitomi la miro extrañada, pero no dijo nada. Pero ahora con la cercanía pudo darse cuenta de algo.

De la enorme cicatriz que tenía en su pecho.

Eso no era algo que un humano normal tendría, y mucho menos sobreviviría. La peliblanca paso su mano de manera inconsciente por la herida.

Leo era indiferente ante esta interacción.

Pero pronto levanto su nariz al saber que alguien se acercaba.

-Así que estas aquí, Tigre- Dijo el león.

Esto llamo la atención de los otros dos.

De una de las paredes de chatarra se elevó un hombre de contextura musculosa, de pelo castaño y largo, vestía una camisa blanca sin mangas, pantalones negros y botas del mismo color.

-Cuando vieron que había en segundo Brute, me mandaron a probarlo.- Dijo este.

Leo sonrió, normalmente se matarían apenas se vean, pero trabajar juntos no sonaba tan mal.

-Je, quédatelo. Mi pelea era con Ratel de todos modos.

-Las posibilidades entre nosotros y ustedes van 100 a 0.- Dijo Taiga.

-Aun con lo que apostamos- Dijo Hitomi frustrada.

Luke volvió a su forma humana, le dolía la cabeza, pero aun no podía descansar. Sus vidas estaban en juego, necesitaban que la balanza se incline a su favor.

-Entonces que sean 200 millones de yenes.- Dijo Luke para sorpresa de todos.

-¿Tienes para pagar esa cantidad?- Pregunto Taiga.

Luke solo le lanzo su teléfono en el cual mostraba su estado de cuenta. Cuando destruyo los archivos de genomas transfirió los fondos de la investigación a su cuenta.

-Ya que establecimos esto, ¿Qué tal si continuamos?- Dijo Luke con una sonrisa. Pero en voz baja estaba planeando con Hotomi- ¿Cual eliges?

-Voy por Leo. No estoy seguro del otro- Dijo ella- En tu estado no se cual es mejor.

-No me subestimes- Dijo con una sonrisa de dientes el rubio. Este se trono el cuello antes de dar un paso adelante.

Taiga tomo enserio a su oponente y asumió su forma de Brute, un tigre.

Luke sonrió, había reservado esto para un momento especial.

-Déjame mostrarte a un verdadero WereTiger.- Dijo Luke con energía, antes de dejar que un rugido escape de su garganta.

 **RUUUUAR**

Pronto su forma humana había sido dejada atrás y había sido cambiada por un ser humanoide.

Más de 2 metros de puro músculo, cubierto de pelaje blanco como la nieve con líneas negras en él. Sus brazos se alargaron en sus dedos enormes garras tan negras como la noche aparecieron. Sus piernas eran iguales a las de un animal, terminadas en garras más pequeñas.

Y su cabeza asumio la forma de un tigre, esta mostro los colmillos en desafío.

Los otros Brutes estaban shokeados, nunca habían oído de alguien que fuera capaz de soportar el ADN de más de un animal.

Taiga ocultó perfectamente su malestar ante esa situación, pero aun así preguntó.

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunto Taiga.

Luke se quedó pensando un momento, aún tenía restos de amnesia de la última vez. No recordaba nada más allá de su entrenamiento militar y lo que vivió allí.

Pero eso estaba bien para él.

No necesitaba más que lo que él era ahora, eso era lo que lo mantuvo vivo y lo trajo hasta aquí.

Con una sonrisa dijo a todo pulmón.

* * *

 **-Soy Luke Caster, yo soy el Proyecto Altered Beast.**

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este pedacito de historia.**

 **Si les gusto no duden en apoyarla y dejar un buen Review.**

 **Los que no vieron Killing Bites se los recomiendo y para los que no jugaron o conocen Altered Beast, tranquilos explicare todo a su tiempo. Claro que depende si a ustedes les gusta esta historia.**

 **Como sé que probablemente muy pocos verán este fic lo usare para avisar de las próxima actualizaciones de boku no hero.**

 **Pero que tambien estoy trabajando en Dekupool y en Stupid Souls.**

 **Bueno ya saben cómo va…**

 **SI TE GUSTO DALE A FAVS**

 **SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS**

 **BYE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mi querido público. Aquí su amigo Devil con un nuevo cap de esta historia.**

 **La verdad estaba por darlo por muerto. Pero me dieron ganas de continuarlo por unos PM y comentarios que me dieron la inspiración para hacer otro cap.**

 **No los entretengo más, y vamos al capítulo.**

* * *

Su respiración era pesada y errática. Todo su cuerpo le dolía, pero aun no podía caer. Su fuerza de voluntad y sus mejoras genéticas eran lo único que lo mantenía en pie.

Su mirada se posó en el cuerpo deforme que alguna vez fue Anastasia. Estaba muerta... al igual que alguien que en poco tiempo considero un hermano.

Luke tomo el cuerpo inerte de Brad y lo dejo junto al de la mujer.

-Todo es por tu culpa.- Murmuro el rubio repitiendo las últimas palabras de Anastasia.

Las palabras de Brad aparecieron en su mente mientras se alejaba lentamente de la escena.

 _Cuando te crearon a ti dijeron que ya no éramos "necesarios"_

 _Desde que existes se ha vuelto loca._

Luke comenzó a destruir todo lo que estuviera a su paso. No podía dejar que nada de esto se supiera jamás. Nadie sabría lo que paso aquí. Nadie debía sobrevivir, nadie además de él.

 _No sabes que es ser un marginado... olvidado._

 _Sabía que tú y Eric podrían acabar con ella, pero no puede hacer nada._

 _A pesar de mi poder, no pude parar esto..._

El rubio se posicionó frente a un panel de control, este controlaba una toxina que convertía la bruma genética en un veneno letal. Fue la única forma de parar esto.

Presionó el botón y liberó la toxina, matando todo lo que este en la isla.

 _Tienes que matar a Anastasia..._

 _Es la única forma..._

Allí lo supo...

Todo fue su culpa.

Todos murieron por su mano.

* * *

Luke se despertó en su habitación, sin ningún tipo de sobresalto, sudoración y cualquier cosa que denotara algún tipo de mal sueño o nada.

Estaba acostumbrado a esto, estas pesadillas, estos recuerdos.

Pero había aprendido a ignorarlo.

No podía cambiar el pasado y aun si pudiera no había otra manera para acabar con eso.

-Era la única manera...- Murmuro el rubio negando con la cabeza haciendo lo posible para despejar su mente de esa bruma mental.

Miro a la habitación donde había vivido los últimos 6 años desde que llego a Japón y dejo su pasado atrás.

Un cuarto simple, una cama, un escritorio donde estaba una computadora, encima del escritorio un estante con varios libros, además de fotos de algunos paisajes.

No tenía fotos de alguien en especial, o tal vez si las tenía pero no quería verlas.

Salió de su habitación y recorrió los pasillos de su departamento hasta llegar a la sala. Amueblada con la comodidad necesaria y levemente decorada, a petición de la casera del complejo, decía que daba algo de calidez al lugar.

Y lo más interesante era la joven de pelo blanco salvaje que estaba dormida en su sofá cama.

-Me hubiera gustado que solo haya sido una mentira.- Se dijo a si mismo mientras recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron de pronto como una avalancha.

Habían logrado ganar.

Apenas.

Sus enemigos no esperaron que pudiera asumir diferentes formas, a pesar de que estaba más que oxidado.

Ahora que había salido a la luz después de más de una década oculta, se dio cuenta de lo que esta paz le había hecho a sus habilidades.

Necesitaba traer de nuevo al viejo Luke Caster. Necesitaba traer de nuevo a Altered Beast.

El rubio empujo esos pensamientos al fondo de su cabeza y se dentro en su cocina. Era demasiado temprano para esa clase de pensamientos, o lo eran sin tener un cafe caliente su mano.

Allí preparo un café negro y concentrado, importado, no toleraba el sabor del café japonés. Simplemente no eran de la misma calidad.

Con una taza humeante en mano se sentó en el sofá de su sala y encendió el televisor sin importarle su visitante.

Navego entre los canales hasta que dio el de noticias. Era sobre un grupo de jóvenes que habían cometido un pacto suicida en una camioneta.

Luke frunció el ceño mientras sorbía un poco de su infusión humeante, quien quiera que haya sido el que estaba detrás de estas peleas, era gente con mucho poder.

-Hmmm.- A su lado, la chica que respondía al nombre de Hitomi comenzaba a despertarse.

Luke la miro expectante, no tenía idea de quien era ella o lo que podía hacer.

-No hagas tanto ruido.- Dijo ella despertándose antes de poner una mirada dura.- Te mataré.

Ella estaba esperando algún tipo de reacción de miedo o nerviosismo o algo por el estilo. Pero no recibió nada.

Solo una completa indiferencia.

Es más incluso parecía divertido por esa amenaza.

Luke se acomodó en el sofá para estar más a gusto. Y soltó una leve carcajada.

-Forma fila, no eres la primera en decirlo.- Dijo Luke divertido antes de llevarse la taza a sus labios.- Y definitivamente no serás la última.

* * *

Poco después ambos estaban en un restaurante que se especializaba en desayunos de todo tipo.

En una de las mesas estaban sentados Hitomi con un plato de panqueques frente a ella y Luke con mucha comida frente a él.

El desayuno de Luke era uno continental, con fruta, carne y un buen café. Algo que fácilmente era para 2 personas.

Hitomi estaba feliz con su desayuno y aún más cuando le agrego más miel a sus panqueques.

-¿No es eso demasiada miel?- Pregunto Luke.

-¿No es eso demasiada carne?- Pregunto ella en respuesta.

-Touche

Pues ella tenía razón, en el plato de Luke había además de tocino había carnes de pescado y mariscos.

El rubio vio como Hitomi comía su desayuno con una sonrisa genuina, pero Luke no bajo su guardia mientras comía el suyo.

Pero cuando estaba por llevar nuevamente un pedazo de comida a su boca, se detuvo.

El olor de una persona le llego a sus fosas nasales, mucho antes de cualquier Therianthrope.

-Tiene que ser una maldita broma.- Gruño en voz baja.

En ese instante, Hitomi se levantó de su lugar y se inclinó a pedir disculpas.

-Lamento mucho lo de ayer.

Pero Luke sabía que ella no se estaba disculpando con él. Si no con la persona que acababa de llegar al establecimiento.

-¿Por qué te estas disculpando?- Dijo un hombre de mediana edad de pelo negro, lentes y vestido con un traje con un maletín metálico.- Hiciste tu trabajo a la perfección.

Luke gruño en voz baja. De manera accidental, atrayendo la atención del recién llegado.

-Y además de eso, encontraste a una reliquia de otro tiempo.- Dijo sonriente el recién llegado.

-Tiempos más simples.- Dijo el rubio atrayendo la curiosidad de Hitomi.- Tiempos en el que solo eras el asistente de un idiota.

Hitomi parpadeo, ¿Esta persona conocía al Señor Shidou?

Este se sentó junto a la joven y miro al rubio, el cual no lo miro directamente y se dedicó a desayunar.

-Ha pasado tiempo, Luke.- Dijo el hombre.

El mencionado bufo, pero decidió seguirle el juego.

-Es un eufemismo.- Dijo el.- ¿Una década o más?

-Más o menos.- Respondió Shidou.- ¿Que has hecho estos años?

-Ocultándome, viviendo mi vida.- Dijo antes de mirarlo.- Lejos de gente como tú. ¿Qué has hecho después de "eso"?

Hitomi miraba este pin pon verbal, frunciendo el ceño cada tanto. Algo enojada por algunas palabras de Luke, pero su curiosidad era más grande ahora.

-Me convertí en el presidente de los Killing Bites.- Dijo sonriente.- Estuviste en uno ayer, en asientos de primera fila.

-Y la verdad hubiera preferido no asistir.- Dijo Luke terminando su desayuno.- Aunque la verdad me impresiona que la investigación se haya reducido a… un simple espectáculo.

Hitomi ya había tenido suficiente, ¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿Quién era este tipo?

-Sr Shidou.- Llamo Hitomi- ¿Quién es este tipo realmente y como se conocen?

Luke miro divertido al hombre mayor.

-¿No le contaste a ninguno de estos... "Therianthropes" de dónde vinieron?- Pregunto.- Y yo que creí que me extrañabas.

El pelinegro se ajustó las gafas antes de responder la pregunta de Hitomi.

-Este hombre es Luke Custer, anteriormente fue un militar sumamente hábil de fuerzas especiales, hasta que se unió el proyecto Altered Beast.- Comenzó a contar la historia.- Hace 10 años, yo trabajaba de asistente del Dr. Eric Jobbs. El padre de los Therianthropes.

Hitomi abrió los ojos ante eso.

-Y este hombre que tienes frente tuyo.- Dijo apuntando a Luke.- Es la culminación del proyecto, un soldado capaz de convertirse en múltiples seres. Él es Atered Beast.

Hace muchos años, Shidou era tan solo un asistente del Dr. Jobbs cuando estaban en el proyecto, el ayudo en la creación de Brad. Pero se retiró poco antes de que comenzara con Anastasia.

De allí el comenzó a investigar por su cuenta para la creación de los Therianthropes. Pero a pesar de eso, nunca había logrado al nivel de Eric.

Shidou miro a al rubio.

-A pesar de que esta oxidado, este hombre es el Therianthrope más poderoso de todos.- Finalizo el relato el pelinegro.

Luke rápidamente lo negó.

-Te equivocas.- Dijo negando el halago.- El más poderoso fue Brad. Yo solo soy un fenómeno entre fenómenos.

El pelinegro sonrió pero negó con la cabeza.

-De todas maneras.- Dijo Luke.- ¿Que deseas?

-Asignare a Hitomi como tu guardaespaldas.- Dijo el pelinegro.

-¡¿Que?!- Grito ella mostrando su descontento- ¡¿Por qué tengo que proteger a este perdedor?!

Pero Luke estaba más que indagando. No necesitaba protección y mucho menos de ella.

Pero oculto su descontento, pero su piel que se volvía levemente rojiza y sus fosas nasales de las cuales brotaba vapor indicaban lo contrario.

-¿Que pretendes?- Pregunto Luke.

-Actualmente es el único inversor de Brute Ratel y de Brute Beast.- Comenzó a explicar.- Si algo le pasa, perderás el derecho de participar en los Killing Bites.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo ella.

Shidou le dio el maletín a Luke.

-Usa esto para pagar en la siguiente pelea, es una parte de las ganancias.- Luego de eso comenzó a salir del lugar.- Nos mantendremos en contacto.

Cuando Shidou se fue, Luke apretó su taza de café tan fuerte que se rompió en sus manos.

Su temperatura corporal era tan alta que sin darse cuenta había evaporado los restos de café que le habían caído en su mano.

Estaba enojado, y alguien iba a pagarlo.

* * *

Por la noche, Luke estaba contando el dinero que le habían entregado.

400,000 dólares americanos.

-No está mal.- Dijo Luke, y eso que solo eran una parte de sus ganancias.

Pero nuevamente estaba irritado, se había enredado nuevamente en un montón de mierda genética, solo que ahora una con dinero de por medio.

Pero nunca controlada.

En algún momento esa mierda de los Killing Bites les reventaría en la cara a todos y cada uno de los que participaron.

El incluido.

Necesitaba despejarse, pensar claramente. El genoma del Minotauro en su sistema le había dado una mecha corta para estos asuntos.

Además necesita comprar algunos alimentos más.

Camino hasta la puerta de su departamento y comenzó a colocarse sus botas.

-¿A dónde vas?- Pregunto Hitomi desde la puerta de la sala.

-Voy a salir.- Fue su simple respuesta.

-De ser así compra estas cosas.- Ella se acercó y le dio un papel con algunas cosas escritas.- Y trae algo dulce cuando vuelvas.

Luke término de colocarse sus botas.

-Búscalas tu misma.- Gruño parándose.

-¿Quieres morir?- Pregunto ella.

 **GRRRRRRRRRR**

Luke de inmediato gruño en respuesta mientras sus dientes de alargaban, su pelo se erizaba y su pupila se rasgaba.

No iba a tolerar que nadie, NADIE, le diera órdenes.

Ambos eran depredadores, dos fuerzas que se rozaban pero que no podían matarse entre sí.

-Tch.

Con eso ultimo dicho, el rubio salió de su departamento sin ningún tipo de rumbo fijo.

* * *

Era cerca de media noche cuando Luke se detuvo en su larga caminata. Había estado caminando por casi 2 horas seguidas y hasta ahora no se había sentido cansado.

No físicamente, solo estaba cansado de todo, de todos.

Por más de que ha intentado, su pasado lo siguió hasta aquí y a diferencia de hace diez años. Esta vez sabía que no iba a escapar.

-La mentira tiene patas cortas, ¿eh?- Pregunto retóricamente.

Quizás era momento de dejar de escapar y tomar esta situación por los cuernos.

Luke miro al cielo estrellado, y su mirada se endureció.

Si iba a hacer esto, lo haría en grande.

Y para hacerlo necesitaba ayuda, estaba fuera de forma, necesitaba aliados.

Y ye tenia uno, solo necesitaba hacer las paces. Y sabia como.

Una estación de autoservicio llamo su atención

5 minutos después...

Luke salía de allí con una bolsa con algunas cosas para su nueva inquilina, además de algunos postres. Quizás con esto podría amansarla.

Comenzó a travesar por el parque era más rápido por allí que deambular todo el camino de regreso a su hogar.

-Disculpe.

De pronto una mujer vestida con una gabardina marrón llamo su atención. Ya la habia notado pero la había ignorado.

El rubio se detuvo y la miro de reojo antes de encararla.

Ella comenzó a acercarse.

-Hay algo que me gustaría que miraras.

Cuando ella estaba justo enfrente del rubio ella abrió su gabardina mostrando que solo llevaba sus pantis.

-¿Qué opinas?- Pregunto la pelirroja con una expresión sonrojada.

Pero esto era una fachada, dentro ella estaba sonriendo sádicamente esperando que el bajara la guardia y a las mas mínima oportunidad, matarlo.

Pero una sombra cubrió la mirada de Luke y el comenzó a acercarse.

La chica se sorprendió por este movimiento, y estaba levemente intimidada por esta repentina aura que emergió del rubio. Ella comenzó a retroceder.

-(¿Qué pasa con este sujeto?)- Pensó ella.- (¿Por qué me siento tan pequeña?)

Ella retrocedió hasta que su espalda choco contra un árbol del parque. Ella había sido arrinconada, internamente se preguntaba si esto era lo que se referían con "dominación".

Ella levanto su cabeza, se congelo al cruzarse con la mirada penetrante del rubio, adornada con ojos rasgados y amarillentos.

El hombre coloco su mano al rededor del cuello de la joven.

Luke se acercó su cara a la de ella e inhalo fuertemente el aroma de la chica, ella se estremeció cuando el aliento del hombre le erizo la piel.

-Puercoespín, ¿eh?- Pregunto Luke suavemente cerca del oído de la joven.

Ella abrió los ojos mientras se estremecía por el aliento del rubio en su oído.

-¿Vas a decirme porque estas aquí?- Pregunto mientras sonreía colmilludamente.- ¿O voy a tener que obtener respuestas de otra manera?

Ella trato de mirar a otro lado, pero el uso su mano para que la mirase directamente.

-Dime...- Cada palabra la estaba estremeciendo.- Pequeña Puercoespín.

-Me... me... me enviaron para matarte.- Dijo ella como podía. Trataba de sonar convincente, pero su tono le fallaba.- Pero...

-¿Pero?- Pregunto Luke.

-Pero... no puedo.- Dijo ella admitiendo su derrota, quería que la tierra se la tragase.- Así que... ¡Alíate con nosotros!

Luke parpadeo curioso ante esta propuesta, era lógico. Si no puedes matarlo, mejor que sea tu aliado.

Luke abrió la boca para hablar, pero alguien se le adelanto.

-¡Espere!- Dijo de pronto alguien detrás de él.

El rubio se giró para ver a un hombre grande y robusto de pelo negro, vestido con una camiseta sin mangas y pantalones azules.

-Por favor, escuche lo que tengo que decir.

* * *

Nos encontramos nuevamente en el departamento de Luke donde esta vez estaba reunidos no solamente el dueño del inmueble.

Si no también 3 visitas, las cuales si bien eran indeseadas, no podía echarlos así como así. Iba a escuchar lo que tenían que decir primero.

Al menos podía decir que era un anfitrión decente.

-Ahora, ¿Pueden decirme que quieren con nosotros?- Pregunto el rubio.

El pelinegro de gran volumen fue el primero en hablar.

-Hai. Disculpe mi presentación tardía, mi nombre es Ichinosuje Okajima.- Se presentó formalmente mientras se inclinaba- Soy un brute de Ishida Zaibatsu.

Luke asintió en señal de que aceptaba su presentación, al menos el, tenía modales a diferencia de Hitomi. Su atención se pasó a la pelirroja que estaba sentada en el sofá.

Ella hacia todo lo posible para no mirar directamente al rubio.

-Yo soy Ryoko Araka.- Dijo ella inflando los cachetes.- Y también soy un brute, pero soy de Yatsubishi Zaibatsu.

Con las presentaciones ya hechas, era hora de pasar al siguiente punto en la agenda.

-Me gustaría que te unas a Ishida y te conviertas en nuestro aliado.

-¡¿Ha?!- Grito indiganada la Brute de Yatsubishi.- ¡No puedes pedirle que se alié contigo! ¡Yo iba a pedirle que se alié conmigo!

-No.- Dijo de pronto Hitomi callando a todos.

Los dos Brutes y el soldado la miraron.

-Pero, si te unes a nosotros nadie volvera a atacarlos por estar bajo nuestra protección.- Dijo el pelinegro.

La pelirroja dio de su punto de vista.

-Si, si. Lo mismo de este lado, si te unse a nosotros los otros Zaibatsu no te atacarán.

Luke suspiro y se paso la mano por la cara, por un momento habia pensado en que Hitomi estaría con el al momento de hacer esto, pero parece que no.

-(Es demasiado engreída)- Pensó el rubio antes de mirar duramente a ambos Brutes de los Zaibatsu.-Necesito pensar con quien voy a aliarme, esto no es algo para decidir tan fácilmente.

Esro comentario llamo la atención de Hitomi.

-¿Te les vas a unir? ¿Dudas de mis habilidades?- Pregunto ella en desafío.

-Es cierto que eres fuerte.- Dijo de pronto el Brute Hippo.- Pero a este ritmo, perderás. El Killing Bites no es algo que puedas sobrevivir solo con habilidad.

Este comwntario enojo de sobremanera a Hitomi.

-Oye, bastardo.- Dijo mientras se levantaba.- ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? ¿Quieres sacar esto afuera?

Ella habría continuado o enloquecido, de no ser porque Luke la golpeo en la cabeza lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella se agachara.

-O te tranquilizas o duermes afuera.- Amenazó el rubio

Ella miro desde su posición a Luke con leves lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡No soy un animal para que me hagas dormir afuera como un perro!

-¡Entonces demuestra que eres mejor que uno y deja de buscar peleas donde no las hay!- Le respondió el militar haciendo que ella lo mire mal, incluso le gruña.

Pero aun así, se calmó.

Ichinosuje miro esta escena con cautela.

-(Logro hacer que Ratel cesara su actitud violenta)- Pensó impresionado.- (Es algo especial)

Por su parte la pelirroja tenía una línea de pensamientos muy parecida.

-(Genial)- Pensó.- (¿Es este el tono de un alfa?)

Por su parte el rubio intercalo miradas y comenzó a pensar en los distintos escenarios. En las ventas y desventajas que poseía cada uno de los posibles resultados de su elección.

Había 4 facciones que peleaban entre ellas con Brutes afiliadas a ellas. Como ya habían entrado en esto no podían quedarse mucho tiempo alejado de ellas.

Tenía que elegir un bando en algún momento.

Pero estas dos facciones hicieron un cese de fuego para tratar de reclutarlo, a diferencia de las otras que probablemente traten de matarlo antes que reclutarlo.

De pronto una idea apareció en la mente del Altered Beast. Sonrió lobunamente.

-El enemigo de mi enemigo, es mi amigo.

Los tres lo miraron intrigados.

-¿Ya tiene su respuesta?- Pregunto el pelinegro.

-Así es.- Dijo antes de mirar a todos en la sala.- Como es obvio si elijo a uno me hare enemigo del otro y nadie quiere eso.

-¿Que intentas decir?- Pregunto la pelirroja.

-Propongo una alianza entre Ishida y Yatsubishi.

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar.

-¡¿EH?!

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **Bueno eso fue todo por ahora.**

 **En caso de que pregunten. Sí, estoy al día con el manga de Killing Bites. El cual espero que pase al inglés como mínimo para leer.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y apoyen para hacer mas caps.**

 **Es divertido hacer con Luke como protagonista.**

 **DALE A FAVS Y DEJA REVIEW  
SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS  
BYE**


End file.
